1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for detecting an object in an input image, and more particularly to a method and system dividing and merging an input image according to a predetermined criterion, detecting only a portion having a probability that an object to be detected exists, and thereby enabling high-speed processing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the development of image generation apparatuses such as cameras, the attraction of image-based information processing technology has been increasing recently. Particularly in the automobile field, a continuous effort is being made for high-tech car control or collision prevention using a real-time image obtained through a camera installed at the front or rear of a car. When it is possible to know whether or not an object which may disturb driving, such as another car, a pedestrian, or an animal, is in front of a car and the location of the object, a severe traffic accident can be prevented, and also the disabled can be assisted in driving. In developed countries, high-tech intelligent vehicles are being vigorously researched by large automobile manufacturing companies. In addition to the research, there is much ongoing research and development on various sensors and equipment for preventing a traffic accident which may be caused by a driver's mistake during driving and an algorithm for effectively using the sensors and equipment.
In general, an automated travel system that is embedded in a variety of a transportation means and performs automatic travel by detecting a traveling location has been mainly employed in ships and airplanes. Lately, the automated travel system has been also employed in cars traveling on roads, and informs drivers of various pieces of information such as a travel route and a degree of congestion through a monitor, or operates by itself to drive a car or control a travel state.
However, the automated travel system or an algorithm used in the system has not been commercialized yet. In the case of an object moving at a high speed such as a car, a driving environment (e.g., another car suddenly cutting in front of the car) should be recognized in real time and reported to the driver, or the system should determine a driving environment in real time to immediately take emergency actions. To this end, a method or high-performance processor capable of processing a large amount of data in real time is needed. However, it is very difficult to manufacture and design such an algorithm or processor, and to commercialize the algorithm or processor due to high production cost.
In addition, it is necessary to recognize a driving environment and detect an object such as a vehicle during movement. For this reason, it is difficult to distinguish an object such as a car and the background, and an error frequently occurs during tracking of an object. Also, a moving object is frequently misrecognized due to a change in lighting.
Consequently, there is an urgent need for development of technology which rapidly recognizes a driving environment in real time and correctly processes information about the driving environment when a car travels at a high speed, to assist a driver in driving or take an appropriate action for a current situation by itself.